


《承语》第十二章 失眠

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng





	《承语》第十二章 失眠

贺语觉得自己就像暴露下猎人眼皮底下的麋鹿，一举一动都被盯着。  
————————————————  
回程的路上车里的气氛有点尴尬。

车厢里还有常叔买回来的那家高档的日料的香气，把车内低沉的气压微微抬高了一些。

贺语体内的那根按摩棒早就拿了出来，被他跟刚买来的一堆东西捧在怀里。肿胀的臀肉被压迫在座位上，纵使垫了软垫也是强烈而持续的钝痛。贺语咬着牙低着头默默坐在一边，被疼痛和车里的低气压压得有些喘不过气来。道歉的话刚才已经说过了，如今就算他心里再愧疚难捱，也想不开口了。他知道自己反应过度了，也清楚的看到了栾承眼里的破碎和失望，可他没有办法，且不说贺家的日子造就了他这样的性格，奴隶营的一天天规则就像拿烙铁烙在了他骨子里一样，他每说一句话、每一个动作都被牵扯着、限制着。栾承对他的好他看在眼里，可是“主人”这个角色在他的奴隶生活每次出现都是冰冷严厉、必须服从的形象，这个印象太深刻，深刻到这个称呼一出口，贺语就下意识的服从、反思。  
  
栾承可以感觉得到贺语不安的眼神几次飘过来，可他不想搭理贺语。栾承第一次留一个私奴在身边，不知道该怎么在床以外的地方对待贺语。栾承觉得自己已经尽力对贺语好了，甚至已经不是在对待一个下营的奴隶。或许不该给一个不懂温柔的奴隶这样的好，又或许不该让贺语再做个奴隶。  
  
贺语默默地跟在栾承后面回到了家，贺语想找机会跟栾承道歉，可栾承始终一个眼神都没给他。贺语直直地跪在玄关处为栾承换下了鞋，还把额头在栾承脚背上贴了贴，以为栾承会感受到他刻意讨好的乖巧，没想到栾承仍是连停顿都没停顿就往屋里走。贺语也不知道该不该跟过去，只得抬着头向常叔求救。  
  
常叔开口缓和气氛，“家主，晚餐在哪里用？”他手里举了举餐盒，眼神却是向仍跪在玄关的贺语处瞟。  
  
栾承暗自叹气，没答反问，“姜姚呢？”常叔问了一圈，才有人说夫人不太舒服的样子，早早的就回房间休息了。栾承看了看贺语，“就在楼下餐厅吧。”栾承往里走了几步，听身后没有动静，回身看贺语还一动不动地低着头跪在那里，仿佛想缩起来等着栾承走远。栾承看着他那副模样就气不打一处来，声音不由得又沉了几分，“谁叫你跪了？这时候又做给谁看。快点滚过来，不吃就拿去喂狗。”  
  
贺语慌乱地抬起头，起也不是跪也不是。常叔连忙冲他招手叫他站起来跟上。贺语双手交叠在身前，缩着脊背走到餐桌边上，他知道栾承还肯定不会向早上那样赏他东西吃了，又不让他跪，自然也不能跪在一边伺候。贺语距离栾承有两步远，明明距离近得足够他做点什么来道歉，可他现在有点畏惧栾承周身的低沉气息，不敢靠前。一时间手足无措。  
  
栾承在主位上坐下，侧头看了他一眼，暗自叹了口气，贺语的事不急在一时，可是饭还是要吃的--他已经明显感觉到饥饿了，更别说接受了那么多调教、一直紧绷着的贺语。“坐下吃吧，”栾承指了指身侧桌子长边的座位，在贺语沉默着思索如何开口拒绝前打断了他，“让你坐你就坐，磨蹭什么。”

贺语虚虚地搭着凳子边坐了，他的双手手心均匀地肿着，拿着筷子的手有些微微颤抖。他不知该做些什么--魏琮从来没教过他如何坐在桌子上伺候主人，而栾承显然也不想理他。贺语觉得自己就像暴露下猎人眼皮底下的麋鹿，一举一动都被盯着，他恨不得把脸埋进盛着浓香拉面的碗里，小心翼翼地小幅度把食物往自己口里送，不敢发出太多的声响，美味的食物在他这里味同嚼蜡。  
  
栾承也没太多心思吃饭，早早地吃好了在一旁注视着他，看他吃的小心艰难，无奈地叹了口气，从两人都没怎么动过的一盘虾里面夹出一只放在他碗里，声音有了些缓和，“慢慢吃，把这盘虾都吃光了才能下桌。”栾承起身想走，又觉得自己不嘱咐一句一会这小东西就又不知道猫哪去了，“然后带着东西来浴室找我。”  
  
——  
  
一顿饭虽然吃的心惊胆战，但确实算是贺语好久未曾体会到的酒足饭饱了。贺语再次来到那间客卧，轻轻的扣门，“主人，奴隶可以进来么？”  
  
栾承打开门，他已经洗好了澡换上了睡衣，接过贺语手里的东西，示意他去洗澡，“十五分钟洗好出来。”  
  
贺语匆匆忙忙地进了浴室，他想着栾承之前吩咐的洗澡之后都要做好润滑，以为他这是还要使用自己的意思，他心里计算着怎么用十五分钟洗澡并做好扩张，谁知水声一停栾承就进来了，语气平平淡淡，听不出他的意思，“出来。”  
  
贺语以为他是故意要自己吃些苦头，没有办法连忙跟上，在床边背对栾承跪下，俯下身，大腿跪直撅起臀部，调动肠肉收缩穴口，诚然一副邀请的姿态。  
  
栾承看他自觉的动作觉得好笑，屁股上还印着巴掌的痕迹，现在倒是乖巧，他用脚尖踢了踢贺语的臀肉，“我没有兴趣每天使用你。躺上来趴着。”  
  
贺语暗自庆幸躲过一次，却又一头雾水。老老实实地光溜溜趴在床上，双手交叠放在额头下，浑身僵硬，后背流线形状延伸到腰窝、臀部，连着两条笔直修长的腿。下一秒，暴露在空气中的臀肉被一片冰凉覆盖上。  
  
那是栾承在给他上药。贺语埋在黑暗中的眼睛直愣愣地出神。受宠若惊。贺语暗暗攥紧了手指。他心里明明白白自己对栾承的感情，这样的动作让贺语甚至产生了些不切实际的幻想。  
  
栾承的动作不算轻柔，显然是没有做惯这种事的。冰凉的药膏被他的手捂热，摩擦着逐渐渗透进肿胀的皮肤里吸收，清凉如薄荷般的感觉在臀上蔓延，之前还没感觉，伤处被抹上了药膏以后才觉出之前的热辣。  
  
房间里一片安静，两人都静静地感受着一时的安宁。栾承给他涂完屁股，握着他的腰把人翻了个面，把他双手拉在手里细细地涂，坐在床边看着躺在床上不安地垂着眼的小东西，“你刚来，做的事、说的话我都不怪你。再给你一周时间，你要适应栾家的生活，适应做我的奴隶。一周之后，再跟我这么撒谎、整天僵硬的跟块木头一样、只会往我眼前跪承认错误，就不是打你几下这么简单了。从一开始我就说过，我不需要奴隶，没用的奴隶我也不会留在身边，懂了么？”  
  
贺语顺着栾承把另一只手递给他，“奴隶明白了，主人。”缓而沉地点点头，心里又热又冷，仍是不敢看他。  
  
栾承把他另一只手上高肿的掌心涂满药膏，思索了一下，想再说点什么安慰一下这个乖乖露出肚皮的长满刺的小刺猬，却又觉得多余且无力，只是关了灯，像那日一样把他搂在怀里，“不折腾你了，今天早点睡。”  
  
月色依旧满满洒了一地，贺语心里却没像昨日一般甜蜜轻松。栾承像抱玩具似的把他抱在怀里，贺语也乖乖的一动不动，可他心里讪讪的，栾承的温柔来的太热烈，让他构建起的那层保护壳内外受敌。他心里越来越强烈的愿望和理智互相排斥着，推着他远离着怀抱。许久，他不安的蜷了蜷身子，却惊动了身后的栾承。  
  
栾承闭着眼在他身上拍了拍，哄孩子睡觉似的，声音里带着些懒散的困意，“明早用你练的活叫我起床。简单洗漱，扩张放在早餐后。这些小事以后自己揣摩着做，拿不准的再来问我。”  
  
贺语立时不敢动了，侧枕着枕头，对着窗外一夜月色，规规矩矩地回答，“是，主人。”

身后栾承已经沉沉入眠了，贺语却睡不着。前一天晚上他就因为兴奋加上惦记着早上起来要做的清洗一直没怎么睡沉，脑子里一直绷着一根弦，人就半睡半醒的，今天先是结结实实地挨了两顿打，又是回来的饱餐一顿，照理说，自己应该是身心俱疲，在食物带来的饱腹感和被栾承沉沉的红酒味的信息素气息包围下急匆匆的去找周公才对。贺语用脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭枕头，一定是今天睡的太早了。

他望着窗外，想栾承，想自己，想那本被他收起来的相册和栾承吩咐他的明天要“自己琢磨”的小事。白天的栾承太逼人，只能晚上想清楚。这么一想，贺语就瞪着眼睛等来了天边的一抹鱼肚白。   
————————————————  
又爆字数了，干脆把这章拆成两章。  



End file.
